The Jimmy Johnny Power Hour
The Jimmy Johnny Power Hour is a Nickelodeon/Cartoon Network television special set crossover between Jimmy Neutron and Johnny Test universes. The special is a parody of Nickelodeon's Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour. It premiered on Nickelodeon on July 10, 2019, and after that it was released on DVD and Blu-ray on August 20, 2019. Films The Jimmy Johnny Power Hour For a full summary, see Jimmy Johnny Power Hour Struggling with his science project, Johnny ("Johnny Test") hopes that he could be sent to the best laboratory in any universe. When his sisters, Susan and Mary offer him this idea, Johnny is sent to Retroville, the universe of the boy genius, Jimmy Neutron ("The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius") who's sent to Porkbelly, Johnny's universe, when he activates a device designed by Susan and Mary. As they attempt to return to their respective settings, the characters make friends with the various side characters that are not of their own universe, and Johnny becomes attracted to Jimmy's classmate, Cindy. Now Johnny has to shut down Goddard, before he destroys Retroville. Meanwhile, Jimmy must stop Wakko from getting rid of the kids in Porkbelly. The Jimmy Johnny Power Hour II: When Nerds Collide! For a full summary, see Jimmy Johnny Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! Johnny and Jimmy enter each other's worlds for a second time, both wanting to ask Cindy out to their school dance celebrating Friday the 13th. In an attempt to gain Cindy's affections, the two engage in a battle of smarts that sends Johnny and his friends to Never Land. As Jimmy seeks to prove that Johnny is a fraudulent genius, Professor Calamitous (of Jimmy's universe) unleashes chaos that threaten their Earth, and The General of Johnny's universe gets angered by Johnny's friends and their manipulation of his dislikes. The Jimmy Johnny Power Hour III: The Jerkinators For a full summary, see Jimmy Johnny Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators In their third and final encounter, Johnny and Jimmy make amends while trying to defeat the enemies from their own universes—including a monster that they concoct together-accidentally rejecting their respective friends in the process, including Cindy. Initially, they are unable to make the monster evil enough to fight them properly, but when they succeed, he absorbs Susan and Mary's technology and Jimmy's intelligence, and begins destroying both children's universes Gallery Johnny in Retroville.jpeg Jimmy in Porkbelly.jpg Bonus Episodes The Jimmy Johnny Power Hour * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron - Boy Genius: Party at Neutrons * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron - Boy Genius: Carl Wheezer Boy Genius * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron - Boy Genius: Brobot * Johnny Test: * Johnny Test: * Johnny Test: The Jimmy Johnny Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron - Boy Genius: Lady Sings The News * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron - Boy Genius: El Magnifico * Johnny Test: * Johnny Test: The Jimmy Johnny Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron - Boy Genius: Best In Show * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron - Boy Genius: The Evil Beneath * Johnny Test: * Johnny Test: Transcripts * Main articles: Jimmy Johnny Power Hour/Transcript * Main articles: Jimmy Johnny Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide!/Transcript * Main articles: Jimmy Johnny Power Hour 3: Jerkinators/Transcript Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Johnny Test Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover TV Specials Category:TV Specials Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour Parodies Category:2019 specials